Home Organization Statistics
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Home Organization Information http://www.freedoniagroup.com/brochure/25xx/2527smwe.pdf If you look at this brochure, it notes some interesting information about what organization systems are currently in use now; and expected to have the biggest gains in the next few years. It also states how products for use in garages and closets hold the best prospects for the future. Section heading Countries covered: United States US home organization product demand to grow 4.3% yearly through 2013 Demand for home organization products in the US will rise 4.3 percent annually to $8.9 billion in 2013. Many consumers are investing in home organization products as a means of bringing some order into their homes and lives as a counterbalance to the chaos they perceive in the larger world around them. Additionally, modern dual-income families do not have as much time to spend on housekeeping as did previous generations. Demographic trends will also boost sales. For instance, as baby boomers become empty-nest families and move to smaller homes, they will look for ways to organize their possessions in these spaces. Also, the children of the baby boom cohort are moving into dorm rooms and first apartments, many of which are also small spaces that require organization products for comfortable living. Furthermore, the rising number of children under five years old will drive interest in organization products designed for them. A growing number of new homes do not have unfinished indoor storage spaces such as attics or basements so homeowners turn to organization products to maximize the space they have. Furthermore, as sales of existing homes rebounds from 2008 levels, many homeowners looking to sell will invest in built-in organization systems to differentiate their homes from others on the market. Modular units to be fastest growing home organization product Bins, baskets and totes accounted for the largest share of home organization product sales in 2008, with 38 percent of the total market. These products, which can be decorative or purely functional, are widely used in most households to store and organize belongings of all sizes. However, sales of modular units are forecast to post the strongest growth through 2013, benefitting from the adaptability of these systems to a homeowner’s changing needs; in particular, consumers will continue to show interest in modular closet, garage and pantry systems. The development of modular systems tailored to other areas of the home will also provide opportunities. Please Note: '''Freedonia requires that, for PDF orders, clients sign a confidentiality agreement prior to fulfillment of PDF email delivery. '''Additional Information Metal, wire products will remain largest material type In 2008, metal and wire home organization products accounted for the largest share of sales by material type. These products are also expected to post above average gains through 2013, benefitting from strong growth in sales of modular units such as closet systems, pantry systems, garage systems and cabinetry organization accessories. However, demand for wood and laminate materials is expected to post the strongest gains, supported by strong increases in modular units and shelving, including higher-end closet systems that resemble furniture. Garage applications to register strongest gains Sales of home organization products for use in garages are expected to post the strongest gains through 2013, supported by the growing number of homes that feature three-car or larger garages and by consumers’ desire to better organize this large storage space. However, bedrooms and closets are expected to continue to utilize the most home organization products of any area of the home. Study coverage This new Freedonia industry study, Home Organization Products, is available for $4600. It presents historical demand data (1998, 2003, 2008) as well as forecasts for 2013 and 2018 by material, product and application. The study also considers market environment factors, evaluates market share data and profiles 35 industry competitors.